


When Summer Gets Heated

by FFXVlover958



Series: Two Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis, Beta Gladio, Established Realtionship, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, I know the title sucks, I love them so much, I probably missed a tag, Lime, M/M, Noctis/Prompto - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis all the way, Smut, Someone help, Sorry you don't actually get to the part where they do stuff, These poor boys, beta Ignis, no lemon, omega Prompto, self indulgent, teach me how to tag please, we all need some promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXVlover958/pseuds/FFXVlover958
Summary: Prompto and Noctis are both trying to break the other down. So, much sexual tension in the air, who will be the victor.





	When Summer Gets Heated

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a self-indulgent fic that I wrote. I know the writing is terrible and the summary is bad ,but this is my first fanfic in a while so cut me some slack. Bare with me, and I hope this is what you wanted when you clicked or tapped this title.

Prompto was fed up. All week long, Noctis had been driving him up the wall. It was like he was trying to torture him with desire. All week, Noctis had been doing random things that were just too cute, and it was turning Prompto on.   
What he didnt know was that that Noctis had been doing all of this accidentaly. 

Currently, the pair were eating a well-prepared meal that was made by none other than Fatther Specs himself.

"This is really good, Iggy!" Prompto exclaimed.

Ignis sighed in response.

"Clearly not, as the prince still refuses to eat his vegetables,"

Next to him, Noctis was eyeing a carrot dangerously, as if trying to intimidate it. His luschious lips were drawn into an upset pout, making his cheeks puff out slightly. The intensity on Noctishis heart' stare came with the reddening of his face from the effort. To Prompto, this was painfully adorable.  
His heat skipped a beat when Noctis brought the carrot close to his lips and only licked it with the tip of his tongue before screwing up his face into a look of disgust that Prompto found even more attractive.

"I'm not eating this!"

The vegetable in question was still pretty close to the prince's mouth, so Prompto decided to do something mischievous. He leaned over and bit into the carrot, taking half in a single go. While doing this, he made, and maintained, eye contact with his boyfriend and sucked the carrot seductively and felt Noctis shudder.

"Um! Ummmmm! UHMMMMMMM! This is so good!" Prompto moaned, making sure to sound extremely pleased. 

In mere moments, he felt hot breath against his ear.

"So, you wanna play like that, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blond male replied, feigning innocence.

Prompto did nothing else throughout dinner and Noctis said nothing, so the male had thought that the prince had forgotten and started to plot his next move when the two commenced their daily video gaming session. 

Suddenly, Noctis rose to his feet and started to walk toward his bedroom. 

"Oi! Noct! I'm not done thrashing you at this game yet!"

"I'm just going to change, I'm hot in these clothes,"

'Yes, you are,'. Prompto quickly silenced that voice. He wanted Noctis to want him as much as he did ,so he was going to have to be patient, and practise some better self-control. 

Ten minutes later, the prince of Lucis re-appeared, only this time, Prompto couldn's stop himself from gawking. Noctis was wearing a jet-black tank top that was riding up a bit, revealing just a bit of the prince's abs. With it, he donned baggy, grey sweatpants that were dropping revealng the hem of his midnight boxers. Too late did Prompto catch himself and cease staring at his beautiful over, as Noctis was already smirking.

"Like what you see?" Noctis inquired, not even trying to mask the cockiness in his tone. 

"Uh," was the intelligent reply that followed. Prompto 's jaw was still hanging loosely mouth agape. Noctis allowed his lips to hover teasingly for a moment before pressing them against his jaw, pecking it lightly.

Prompto's dumb-struck expression earned him another smirk from the prince.

"Hey, Prom! We're supposed to be playing video games!" 

"Huh! Right.....,"

A teasing game ensued, one that went on for hours, each refusing to give into to temptation. Pride was barely edging over hunger and pure lust. It was at the point where Prompto's mind and body were ready to pounce upon the raven, that the most diabolical plan was hatched.

He waited until Noctis was very, very drowsy before he struck. Noctis' resolve was bound to weaken if he was practically asleep already. At least, that's what Prompto hoped because he couldn't hold out much longr. Hisbody was basically screaming at him to take his lover right where he sat.

"Noct," he whispered in his most seductive voice.

"Prom, no....I'm way.....way...too tired. In the morning.......we can pick this up,"

Faking hurt, the blonde continued to speak in the same alluring tone.

"Too tired for me? And everything I have in store for you?"

His voice turned husky and it was turning Noctis on even more. Instinctively, he leaned back against Prompto's chest. 'Good, I've got him right where I want him,'. These thoughts were pottrayed by a smirk that graced the face of the normally, innocent-looking male.

"So, you're not too tired for me,"

"Prom," Noctis whined as Prompto kissed the corner of his mouth.

"That's not my name, Noct. You've got to say it if you want me to kiss you properly,"

"Prom-

The blonde nipped and sucked on the sensitive spot at the base of Noct's neck. That illicited a loud moan from the latter.

"Come on, Noct. Say my name. You can do it,"

"Prom -ah! Prompt -Ngh! Prom -uh!"

Prompto shook his headin mock disapproval as Noctis moaned each time before finishing his name. On the inside, he wanted nothing more than to rip off his boyfriend's clothes and give into his desires, right there on the couch ,but he wanted Noctis to unravel completely because of him. Beg for him. Crave his touch.

"No, not quite, my love,"

"Prompto," Noctis moans quietly, finally getting his lover's name right. 

"There we go,"

Cold fingers went up the tank top, ghosting over the prince's spine, making him shudder with delight.

"Feels good, right?" Prompto whispered into one of his ears. Noctis could only nod, as he wasn't all there. He was losing himself to the sensations that were spiking through him.

The blonde did honour his promise. Soft, pink lips met pale, plump ones as Prompto pulled Noctis onto a passionate, hungry liplock. That was when he went through with the final phase of the plan.

He pulled away and surveyed his lover's appearance briefly. His hair was a mess, his face botched with dark red blush and his pupils blown out. He wanted him, and he wanted him badly. 

"Prom," he whmpered, arms reaching out to bring him back and just narrowly missing.

Missing something that he needed, that he so, so desperately needed. 

"Sorry, Noct. I promised Gladio I would return the sword I borrowed today. You know how he is,"

Prompto knew he had won when the lustful stare of his prince, followed him, attention unwavering and the whimpers ang groans from the total loss of bodily contact. He also knew that when he returned, neither of them were getting any sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's done. That train wreck of a fic. I'm thinking of making it into a sort of mini series. Thank you for reading and check out my other fan fictions. Also look out for a series that may be coming your way!


End file.
